bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamikaze839
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ivan Azgiaro page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 18:11, March 25, 2012 Re:Profile Pic An avatar can be a .jpg or a .png-- Nomination Looks like you're about to move up in the world http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki_talk:Administrators#Committee_Vote:_Kamikaze839--Xilinoc (talk) 13:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!!! As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess chat & rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- Kamikaze839 I was told by 3 admins I could not post any information that was not true on the wiki but you constantly editing the article I edited with actual info on 2 of the kenpachi. Example Like this?? Re:Pic Throw it in paint or something and blank out the text, then it should be fine to upload.-- why can i go the the chat room i got ten edits already Not to sound lazy but it's really late and im too tired to read the whole image policy can you just tell me why it is going to be deleted thank you.--BlueStarXX (talk) 05:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes i know how you said it violates the image policy but why does it violate it.--BlueStarXX (talk) 05:43, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh Yeah i totally forgot about the fair use thingy sorry about that.--BlueStarXX (talk) 05:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Images Kami, people are allowed to upload images for their userpage. As long as it is not a pic from the manga or the anime, it is fine. Just put the template on the file page once they place it on their user page. If the file is not in use though, just add .-- Volume Issue I'm sorry about my little issue with the volume thing, I just saw it on other pages (like Gin's) and thought it was the standard thing. You know, Volume and then Chapter. For the Manga Debut, that is. DarkErigor (talk) 00:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Interview Hey Xi gave me the heads up that you will be gone for awhile, so in case I miss you in chat, here are the questions for the committee interview. Q. If you had to choose between the anime or manga, which would you choose and why? Q. What do you feel was Bleach’s strongest point? Q. What about it's lowest? Q. How do you feel Tite Kubo handles his characters? Does he give them enough development for their importance to the story? Do the anime-only stories do them justice? Q. Excluding Aizen, what kind of antagonist do you think would suit Bleach? Have any of the villains created by Studio Pierrot felt like they really had a place in the world? Q. How about Ichigo? Do you feel he properly fits into the role of the protagonist, or is there something you’d rather see from the main character? Q. The art style in Bleach has changed a lot over the years, was there a specific time where you really enjoyed how the manga was drawn or has it just continued to become better in your opinion? Q. Has the anime been able to capture the same level of quality? I know there’ll be times when the budget limits this, but do you think it is able to create a similar feel? Q. Tite Kubo has said in the past that the way he draws his fight scenes was inspired by several movies. Do you find these scenes to be entertaining? And do you prefer seeing them as still images or animated? Any last words you want to say about Bleach? Yeah so sorry I forgot about it, but as soon as I get your answers I will update it. -- 15:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Vocabulary First of all, I just want to say that the articles in this wikia are impeccable, the vocabulary is excellent, but at the same time, the fact that the vocabulary is so good poses a problem. As a person that has English has a second language there are some certain words that are obscure to me and as such I have difficulty understanding the meaning of certain words, I believe that I'm not the only one with this problem. Seeing this, i want to help other people that are in a position similar to mine, so I would ask that even if the the word is not the best suited, if it helps people like me understand what is supposed to be said it would not be re-edited as it would help other people understanding the content. I appreciated if would see to this matter and help me with it. I understand if you think that the vocabulary utilized is the most suited, I just want an opinion in this matter. I´d like to thank you if read my whole message and could help me with this matter. Obrigado IrregularBankai (talk) 17:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Screwy Signature I think your suggestion for changing my sig didn't help much, but I can't quite tell. I think I might just end up making a user subpage for it. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 23:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, it didn't change anything. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 23:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, now I see what you meant by the . I pu it in the wrong spot. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 14:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature I have been attempting to edit my signature to make it something cooler than it is now. Can you help me? I suck with Wikia code. TechGenusMaster 01:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) See? It doesn't work properly anymore. TechGenusMaster 01:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I fixed it using a reset preferences technique. But now we are back to dull. Sorry to post three times! TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I will probably be on your talk pages frequently then. I might have my signature edited soon. Toying with it and miserably failing on my own cost me the last of my time. TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, my school computer can't get on chat. I could borrow an iPad and be stuck with tablet type. Or I could use the slowest computer on the planet. XP I might show up some time this week. School keeps me busy. TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! I would like a silver (or white) background with light blue text. And when you get it done, could I see the text? I switched my pref. and everything to wikitext, but this did not work: User:TechGenusMasterWA01TechGenusMasterWA01User_talk:TechGenusMasterWA01Talk You might want to go into edit mode to better see what I attempted. TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I was using a wiki guide. Not super helpful. Sorry to cram the talk page. Thanks for the assistance! TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I want the text to say "Vizor" (minus the quotes) as a first start. And I will be practicing with your signature. Thanks! TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It...looks...awesome!!! Thanks man! I do have one small recommendation though: could you make the "Vizor" slightly bigger? It seems a little small to me. It may just be me though! Thanks again! TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and good night! Post again later. TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 02:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image Policy I was wondering what was wrong about the image i re-uploaded. I attached a summary of edit and FUR Re: Thank You Thanks for the quick response. Most of my blogs will be fan theories or my thoughts on the latest manga chapters. Don't worry about fanfiction. I cannot write for beans. I'll leave fanfiction to people who can actually write. RobertG22 (talk) 03:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiiii.... You have beautiful eyes. ❤‿❤